


No more but(t)

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass fetish, Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bathtub!sex inspired by the lightsaber MV. Also, Jongin being obsessed by Sehun's ass. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more but(t)

  
The noise the water made when they moved in the tub was the only disturbance breaking the silence in the bathroom. Sehun’s back to Jongin’s chest, they sat quietly in each other’s arms, enjoying the warmth of the bath on their naked skin. Sehun was the one who urged his boyfriend to crawl out of their shared bedroom to clean up after one to many rounds of hot and kinky sex—Jongin was insatiable.  
  
Pulling away from a bruising kiss, Sehun had pushed him away, nearly falling off the bed just to talk to him. “Come on, we stink, let’s take a quick shower!” With a loud groan, Jongin had tried to ignore his request, grabbing him by the hips to press Sehun’s body closer to his and entangling their legs. “Can’t it wait?” He had murmured against his lover’s mouth. Sehun had to extract himself forcefully to get up. Standing stark naked next to the bed, he had crossed his arms.  
  
“What about a bath?” He had tried then, exasperated, his hand reaching up to tame his messy hair. He felt dirty; sweat and come mixed together on his body like a second skin. “We really need to clean up, Jongin.” Without waiting for a reply, he had turned around and slid into the bathroom, Jongin’s eyes following his figure (ass) as he walked away. Finally, Jongin had reluctantly agreed—not that he had a choice; his idea was to take a nap before ravishing Sehun’s gorgeous body once again.  
  
Needless to say that Sehun had won, and here they were, floating and splashing in the bath. Jongin wasn’t  _really_  upset about the outcome of the situation. Sehun was still in his arms, his full body on display,  _and_  wet after all. His paler skin was sparkling, water droplets sliding down his neck, shoulders and back. So, yeah, it wasn’t that bad.  
  
Trailing innocent kisses along Sehun’s neck, Jongin’s hands kept groping his hips and thighs, then copped a feel of his cute and round bottom. It didn’t take long for Jongin to react to Sehun’s body, his cock twitching against his boyfriend’s rears as his hands roamed around Sehun’s form. “Not again…” Sehun spluttered when he felt the telltale sign of Jongin growing erect.  
  
“How can I resist you? Besides, the bath was your idea.” Jongin shot back, laughing against his nape. He left a quick kiss on the shell of his ear and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s middle. Fidgeting in his hold, Sehun tried to get comfortable and closed his eyes. They stayed motionless for a few seconds, Jongin’s breath hitting Sehun’s wet skin and tearing off a few shivers from the latter, until he couldn’t contain himself anymore and started mouthing his way to Sehun’s jaw.  
  
Indulging his boyfriend, Sehun lazily turned his head to mold his lips to Jongin’s, letting him kiss him. The kiss was slow and languid, Jongin’s lips sucking on Sehun’s, his teeth nibbling on it gently, while his fingers brushed Sehun’s tummy. Abs contracting, the younger let out a sigh, and Jongin’s hand slid lower and lower.  
  
Tsk-ing, Sehun grabbed his hand and placed it back on his tummy. Jongin’s pout came into view when he opened his eyes and he arched his eyebrow at him, unfazed. Jongin pressed another kiss to his mouth then, cupping his cheeks to deepen it. He could get a real kiss at least right? Sehun humored him, sliding his tongue in between his parted lips to explore his mouth, licking the back of his teeth sensually. Moaning, Jongin tensed at act, his throbbing cock bumping into Sehun’s hips. He wasn’t rock hard yet, but Sehun knew it wouldn’t take long.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Sehun turned around and pulled away from Jongin’s embrace, ready to go out of the bath. Confused, Jongin didn’t react immediately but when he did, he circled his arms around his boyfriend’s long legs, gluing his cheek to his thigh. “Don’t go.” He whined, peppering kisses on the smooth and damp skin of his muscled thighs. Sehun’s butt was just a little higher and he kind of wanted to sink his teeth in the flesh or leave love bites all over his cute backside but he knew his boyfriend would find it offensive so he settled for the safe spots on his thighs.  
  
Sehun laughed at his childish attitude and tried to make him release him but Jongin was stubborn, tightening his hold on him. Sehun stopped fighting, not wanting to slip and hurt himself, or Jongin for that matter. “What do you want?” He chuckled finally, defeated. Jongin was somewhat endearing when he acted like a kid—not that he would give him the satisfaction of telling him  _that_.  
  
“You.” Jongin replied easily, blinking up at him cutely. His fingers were brushing Sehun’s skin tenderly to coax him into staying with him.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sehun petted his head, tousling his wet hair. “Let me go, I don’t want to catch a cold.”  
  
“Stay,” Jongin asked instead, grinning when Sehun hesitated. In the end, his boyfriend sat back in the bath, facing him this time. “I don’t like you very much right now,” he chastised.  
  
“You love me!” Jongin singsonged, coming closer to Sehun. Pressing a kiss to his lover’s nose, he caught his legs and pulled him towards him, Sehun’s thighs now resting on his lap. Once chest to chest with Sehun straddling him, Jongin sighed in content, diving in for another kiss—on Sehun’s mouth this time. The younger responded to the kiss of course, his arms circling his boyfriend’s neck.  
  
Jongin’s hands wandered on his naked back, retracing his spine from his nape to the dimples on his rears, his fingers mapping out his flesh meticulously. Slotting their mouths together with more passion, Jongin finally grabbed Sehun’s butt cheeks in both of his hands and hoisted him up his thighs. Releasing a soft mewl, Sehun shivered when his boyfriend’s hard on brushed his own cock stirring up to life between their bodies.  
  
“One more time?” Jongin offered teasingly, his kisses leaving Sehun’s breathless and incoherent. “We’re clean now,” he reasoned against his mouth.  
  
“But the bath won’t be once we finish,” Sehun whined. But the way he rolled his hips expertly against Jongin’s showed how little he cared about it. His boyfriend smirked and squeezed his ass, lifting him up higher, his cock now nudging Sehun’s wet fluttering hole. “I don’t care, I like being dirty with you.”  
  
Sehun whimpered when Jongin took a hold of his erection, pushing the head to his opening, circling the rim a few times before finally easing inside. They moaned in tandem, staying still to get used to the feeling of being one once again. Planting his nails in Jongin’s shoulders, Sehun moved his hips in circle, Jongin’s cock dragging against his walls and sliding deeper inside of him, his own hardening cock brushing against Jongin’s abs.  
  
“This is so good,” Jongin whispered against his throat, sucking on the skin until it bruised. “You’re so wet and warm around me, Sehun.”  
  
“Fuck, just move!” Sehun sobbed, lifting himself up before letting the gravity do his work.  
  
His boyfriend licked his lips, his hooded eyes focused on Sehun’s pinkish face as he rode him. Sehun was really sexy like that; hell, Sehun was always sexy. Squeezing the younger meaty ass, Jongin groaned when Sehun cried out, speeding up the pace and fucking himself deeper onto Jongin’s cock.  
  
The water was splashing everywhere in the bathroom and Jongin knew Sehun would get mad at him after, but for now his boyfriend was too busy chasing his orgasm, not even minding that Jongin was barely moving under him and letting him do all the work. His hands worming his way up to Sehun’s nape, Jongin brought him closer to kiss him. Sehun’s hips stuttered and he slowed down, unable to focus on the kiss  _and_  fucking himself down Jongin’s cock.     
  
Jongin bit his lower lip, tearing off a groan from his boyfriend, and lifted him up to pull out. Sehun sent him a confused glance but Jongin shut him up with a kiss, ushering him to turn around, which he did, albeit clumsily. The bathtub wasn’t that big so it was a bit difficult to move around. Guiding Sehun on his hands and knees, Jongin quickly got up on his knees too, and didn’t wait long before filling Sehun’s hole once more.  
  
He thrusted into him with more force, his hands gripping Sehun’s hips, leaning on his boyfriend’s back to mouth at his nape. The water was lukewarm now and the contrast between the warmth of the bath and the temperature of the room gave them the chills. Jongin didn’t want Sehun to catch a cold so he had to make it quick.  
  
“F-Faster!” Sehun moaned, meeting his thrusts and arching his back. Bending down, Jongin covered Sehun’s body like a blanket and snapped his hips sporadically, leaving kisses and sucking bruises onto his wet skin until they finally reached their peak, Sehun coming in the water and Jongin following close after, deep inside of him.  
  
They didn’t stay long in the same position, Sehun groaning as his limbs ached because of the awkward posture he had to maintain and because of the cold. Jongin pulled out hastily, placing a last lingering kiss against his shoulder blade, and step out of the tub to get towels. Fastening one around his waist, he waited by the tub for Sehun but the latter didn’t move, sitting in the middle of the bath while a blush crept up his cheeks.  
  
“What…are you waiting for?” Jongin asked curiously, holding the towel in front of him.  
  
“I’m waiting…you know…” His boyfriend replied, looking down at the troubled water.  
  
“Uh,” Jongin said, confused.  
  
“Jesus, Jongin!” He groaned, embarrassed. “I’m waiting for your cum to…you know. I want to be clean once I’m out of the bath.” He licked his lips, frowning a little. “Since I’m here…” he mumbled.  
  
Jongin stared stupidly at his lover and had the decency to blush too, clearing his throat and nodding eagerly. They stayed silent for a minute or two, their eyes resolutely not meeting. Sehun cringed when he felt Jongin’s cum run down his hole and into the water, feeling disgusted to be sitting in a bath full of cum. To say Sehun wanted them to clean up…He had been clearly mistaken.  
Glaring at his boyfriend, he finally got up and snatched the towel from Jongin’s hands, winding it up around his middle and dashing to the bedroom. Jongin heaved out a sigh as he watched his retreating back, and grimaced when Sehun sneezed and cursed. “KIM JONGIN!” Sehun screamed.  
  
Jongin quickly made his way to the bedroom and smiled awkwardly at his boyfriend buried under the blanket and glaring furiously at him. “Take responsibility, I’m cold.” With a smirk, Jongin discarded his towel and jumped on the bed, sliding under the cover and cradling Sehun’s body against his while peppering kiss all over his face. “Better?” he inquired, rubbing his back and arms to warm him up.  
  
“Yes,” his boyfriend sighed. “But I’m not letting you touch me until the day after tomorrow at least.”  
  
Jongin gaped at him. “You’re not serious…”  
  
Sehun snorted. “I am. Serves you right.”  
  
“But Sehun!” Jongin whined pitifully, nuzzling his cheek.  
  
“I told you I wanted us to clean up and relax in the bath,” Sehun groaned. “Why did you have to jump me and dirty the water? And  _me_? Besides, I caught a cold because of you.”  
  
“You’re just mad because you had to wait for my cum to-”  
  
“Shut up or you’re sleeping on the couch!” Sehun cut him off with a high pitched voice, becoming scarlet.  
  
Jongin snapped his mouth shut. He would rather shut up than sleeping on the couch, at least he could still hold his boyfriend in his arms and touch him however he wanted it. With a small smile, he slid his hands down Sehun’s body until they rested on his ass, squeezing the round globes. As long as he could keep his hands on that glorious piece of ass, he was content.  
  
“What did I say about touching me?” Sehun warned. “No more butt for you, mister.”  
  
Jongin swallowed. Oops.

 


End file.
